


Marry Me

by quart1146



Category: Marry Me - Thomas Rhett (Music Video)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quart1146/pseuds/quart1146
Summary: Thomas Rhett's video "Marry me" is perfect. In the song where the boy doesn't get the girl, the video's cute, funny, and tugs at your heartstrings by turning grief into hope, and ends with a beginning not an ending.  Those last five seconds of the film grabbed me by the throat and shook me, leaving me wondering what happened next? And what happened before? Why had the happy bride run from the altar? What happened after Sam went outside? Trust me, Sam and Jennie's story will make you smile.





	1. Chapter 1

  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA

"Fifteen minutes, dear."

"Mama, please stop with the countdown. I'm stressed enough. I don't need yours."

"I'm not the one pacing laps around the bedroom, Jennie."

"And you're not the one getting married. So, do me a favor and please don't talk right now. I can't stand it. I've already kicked Becky and Joe out for laughing. You'll be next."

"Well, you have to admit, watching you breathe into a paper bag was rather amusing."

"Get out, Mama." She pointed at the door.

Mama patted her perfect hair. "You're so touchy today. Jennie, just try to relax, dear, to be happy. You're getting married to a man who's going places."

"Maybe, I don't want to go those places." Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she glared at her mama, who pressed her lips into a firm line and wisely hushed as she reached for her phone.

Uncrossing her arms, she paced back and forth. 

She'd planned her wedding a long time, meticulously, and she wanted everything perfect. Dylan's arrogant parents already disliked her, so she needed their wedding to go off without a hitch.

Perfect. 

She wanted her wedding perfect.

But something seemed off, felt wrong. Somehow, she'd missed something.

She twisted Dylan's huge ring, clicking her list off in her mind.

Her wedding dress, an almost backless, white creation tailored for her, which hugged her body in all the right places. 

Beautifully.  

Perfect. 

Her friends had wrestled her frizzy hair under control, woven the pink baby roses into a crown through her hair and done her makeup to perfection.

Just as it should be.

The guests should be arriving by now and daddy would here soon, wearing his rented blue suit ready to walk her up the aisle, looking handsome, almost dapper, whatever the hell that meant? Mama, dressed in royal blue, stood holding her tissues, prepared to dab at her eyes during the wedding, but keeping quiet right now since she must want to stay in this room and watch her pace.

The food and drink were on site. 

The massive white tent set up. 

The chairs and tables in perfect place. 

Where the flowers on the tables?

The flowers? 

Right? 

Was that it?

But no, she remembered, the florist had delivered the flowers. Each pink baby rose and white baby's breath now in it's vase and in place on the table.

She'd planned her wedding down to the last fork, to the white tablecloths and the to matching fluted wine glasses for the toasts.

But she'd missed something. Like she had an itch in the middle of her back, she couldn't quite reach to scratch.

Chewing her bottom lip, she checked her phone, ignoring the congratulation texts, as she checked the time. Placing the phone back on the dresser, she paced.

Okay, ten more minutes, only ten more. Her palms grew damp, and she snatched one of mama's tissues, wiped her hands and tossed the tissue in the trash. The room airless, her chest tightened. 

God, she was marrying Dylan in ten minutes. Did she still want to do this? Did she love him enough? Was she doing the right thing? Maybe she should talk to Sam? He always gave her good advice. 

When had she seen him last?

She'd seen him at wedding shower.

And she hadn't even talked to him.

"I need air."

Opening the French doors, she stepped out on the second story balcony and shut her eyes.

 Breathe, just breathe. The warm breeze caught her frizzy hair tickling her the back of her neck.

Opening her eyes, she peeked down at the crowd as the guests below made their way to the white wooden seats on the lawn. 

The weather perfect, the sun shining, she noted the tiny white chairs in perfect straight rows.

Everything proceeded like clockwork, and soon granddaddy would marry her to Dylan. She was getting married. But instead of being ecstatic, she stood here having a meltdown.

Be reasonable, she told herself, this is nerves, pre-wedding jitters, but the feeling she'd missed something important intensified, and now her stomach hurt as she watched the guests walk toward those white chairs on the lawn.

"I'm going to get married, and I'm not going to marry Sam," she whispered to the wind. 

She always thought she'd marry Sam.

Her eyes found the pink magnolia trees. They were in full bloom and already losing petals. The wind blew lightly scattering them on the green lawn as a familiar dark head walked toward her and her heart sped up, roaring in her ears now.

Breathing became hard, but for an entirely different reason now, as Sam, her dear childhood friend, who normally wore plaid and t-shirts, arrived looking wicked handsome in his black suit and tie. 

Never one to be late, like her, he surprised her arriving this late.

And he walked slowly up the drive through the magnolia petals, his head bowed, his shoulders slumped, like back in high school when he and his team had lost homecoming. 

"Sam, what's wrong with you?"

As she watched, he straightened, rolled his head and cracked his neck, then lifted his chin and stood tall. She exhaled sharply as Sam looked like sin in a suit and dress shoes and that sweet rush swept through her, tickling her stomach and warming her blood, like normal. Clearly, Sam was as hot as ever.

Gripping the railing, she squinted to see him better. His beard longer than usual, she approved of the extra scruff and imagined running her fingers through his facial hair.

Stop it! You're marrying Dylan in a few minutes, she cautioned herself.

But as usual, she couldn't help but sigh over him, since she'd crushed on him since grade school. Crushing on Sam had become a way of life for her. 

Not that it'd ever gotten her anywhere. 

And, oh, yes, Sam loved her back but as a friend, like family, like the twin brother she'd never had. Friends, nothing else, and she treasured his friendship so she'd never pushed.

But that didn't mean she hadn't want to.

She couldn't remember not knowing him. As children, they'd been neighbors, best friends and cookie thieves. They'd camped in each other's backyards and always had each other's backs at school. And as they'd grown up, he'd became the one she compared every boy then every man to, and if he'd have given her any kind of sign, anything at all, he'd have never known what hit him.

But he'd never taken their relationship out of the 'friend zone,' and he'd benched any type of serious relationship before they were out of high school, right after he's almost kissed her one night after a game.

After the failed kiss night, he'd treated her like his kid sister while he hatefully burned his way through countless girlfriends during high school, none of which had been her.

While, Sam had officially 'friend zoned' her, he denied he hadn't sworn the boys off of her. But her relationships with other boys in high school had been few and far between because they always broke up with her. 

College had been easier since they'd attended different schools, and at least she'd hadn't to watch him date, but she'd still heard the rumors about his college flings before he dropped out.  And she hated every single girl he'd been with in his life because she wanted him and had seen him first. 

So what if she couldn't have him?

"Sam," she called out waving her hands.

Too far away, he didn't hear her, and he continued toward the gift table, walking faster now as his long legs ate up the lawn, his broad back filling out his black suit.

Thoughts of seeing him without his black suit crossed her mind, and she forced them away. She had no right thinking about him, dreaming about getting him naked. Tuck your bad fantasy away, you're getting married today, she chided herself, but like an addict, her naughty brain went there and her stomach flipped over.

'Friend zone,' remember? He only wants to be friends. Stop being a fool. She squeezed the railing, realizing he'd wrapped with his gift with tie die material.

She inhaled sharply. Her dress seemed too tight. A pain developed in her chest.

Tie die? Oh, Sam? Had she missed something? And she'd thought he didn't care about her like that.

But did a man who didn't care go to the trouble to wrap his gift in tie die material to remind her of their almost first kiss?

"You remembered." She said as she put a hand to her mouth.

Memories of that game night returned. Sixteen again, she'd crushed on him hard back then. To get him to notice her, she'd modified her tie tied t-shirt by putting his name on the back and cutting the bottom of the shirt into fringes, hoping he'd find it sexy. Hollering at him sitting on the bench, heart racing, she'd turned and showed him his name on her shirt and turned back to lock eyes with him as he'd waved and given her his small sexy grin. 

And later at Gus's, she held his hand, embraced the magic and almost got a kiss. 

Damn Jim for knocking on the window. 

Embarrassed everyone had seen and laughed, she'd ran after Jim, and Sam and she'd treated the almost kiss like a joke. Sam never mentioned it and it had never happened again.

Now, as she watched him set his tie died present down gently and pick up Dylan's and her picture, her fingers itched to sweep his long hair out of his face.

Back before college and even after, she'd spent a lot of time wondering if Sam thought of her naked, tangled up with him, her skin against his skin, too. As they got to be adults, she imagined that look in his eyes contained more than friendship but then he'd blink and return to being Sam.

She stared at him while he stared at the photo of Dylan and her a long instant.

Her mind imagined him remembering how she played wedding in her mama's heels. Smiling, she remembered he'd never played the game, but he'd press his nose against the window and watched. Thinking about it, she realized, Sam had watched her all his life. She'd look up from doing homework, and Sam would be quietly watching. They'd be watching cartoons and she'd turn, and Sam would be watching her. She'd be out a date, and Sam would turn up.

Without warning, he roughly sat the picture down, and looked up, his face pained, his stance rigid now. Glancing toward those white chairs and the gathered guests, he abruptly turned and violently jerked his tie loose from his neck and stormed toward the parking lot.

"Sam!"

He walked faster almost running now.

Mama called. "It's time, dear. Come inside."

"Sam." She yelled but he couldn't hear her. Standing on her tiptoes, she lost sight of him as he disappeared between the magnolias.

Her stomach churned and the urge to cry hit hard as she turned and hurried into the bedroom thinking about Sam bringing her tie tie. "Mama, Sam's leaving. He's leaving my wedding. How could he leave my wedding? Doesn't he know I want him here? Something's got to be wrong."

"Maybe he got phone call?" Mama patted her hair in the mirror.

"He wasn't talking on his phone."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"But . . ." She wanted to chase him, to find out what was wrong but she had to marry Dylan. Her mind spun trying to lock the pieces of the puzzle that was Sam. Why the tie die? Did he want to unfriend zone her? 

A small knock sounded on the door.

"Jennie? You ready?" Daddy's voice boomed from the hall.

"Come in, Daddy." Strange but yeah, she still called him daddy.

"Now I want you to stop worrying about Sam. You hardly need him to get married."

"Sam? What about Sam?" Daddy stepped in and closed the door.

"He's leaving. I saw him leave. He dropped his tie died present on the table and turned and left."

"Tie died?" Mama stiffened. 

"Yeah, like the shirt I put his name on."

"Jennie." Mama cocked her head at her. "Sam's still a boy, not like the man your marrying. And we all know how that boy is?"

"Yeah, steady as a rock and just as dependable. Or how about, like the son I never had?" Daddy grinned as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Emma, you look beautiful today as the day I married you."

"I love the way you lie." Mama said dryly but she smiled. "But no, he's flighty, a dreamer. Now you shouldn't give that boy a thought on your wedding boy. That boy's wasting his life tending bar and chasing dreams. Not at all like your Dylan."

"Dylan works too hard. I barely see him sometimes." 

She remembered of all the canceled dates, all the times she sat and ate alone, and how many times she'd put off coming home in the last year because Dylan had a function and needed her to attend. He expected her dressed to the nines and hanging onto his arm at a moment's notice, and if he needed to have a party, he expected her to play host. Not to mention his political aspirations that they always fought about, since she didn't want to live a public life or be married and live alone. She frowned finding her palms wet again, and she popped out another of mama's tissues.

"Dylan's a lawyer. If he wants to advance he'll have to work hard." She pulled a few tissues out of the box and set the box down on the dresser.

"Well at least Sam works and dreams aren't a bad thing."

"We are not talking about Sam, Markus. She's not marrying Sam, thank God. She'd be the one supporting him."

"I'm sure Sam could support us."

"Singing open mike. Right. He should have stayed in college." 

Daddy frowned at mama before he looked her up and down and whistled. "Look at you. You're stunning. My baby girl's all grown up."

"Oh, Daddy, you always say that." She turned her head, and he kissed her on the cheek but her mind still worried about Sam.

"You don't know how much I've dreaded giving you away. I've cherished every day with you, baby girl. You know that don't you?"

Her face warmed. "I know, Daddy, but listen? I saw Sam leave. Running almost to leave. Something has to be wrong. I'm worried."

Mama checked her perfect hair one last time. "His family's here already.  I'm sure he's forgotten something in his truck. He'll be back. Now we need to go. You wouldn't want to keep that handsome young man you've caught waiting."

"Mama, he's hardly a fish. But I'm telling you, I'm worried."

Daddy offered his arm. "Come on sweetheart. He's Sam, he'll be back. That boy's never been able to stay away from you for long. I always thought."

"Markus! Dylan's waiting." Mama interrupted him sharply.

"Right. Never mind what I thought. You got a date with your groom. Let's get this done."

"You say that like walking me down the aisle's a job."

"It is, baby girl. It is." Daddy's tone dark, he offered his arm.

Chewing her bottom lip, she let mama and daddy hustle her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

All too quickly, she stood at the beginning of the aisle, holding her bouquet of pink roses and other flowers. She glanced at Dylan, who stood ramrod in his suit, but she still searched the crowd, hunted his broad shoulders clad in a black suit, hunting desperately for her Sam.

But he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere among the guests.

Daddy stood beside her now.

The time had come.

On cue, like they'd practiced, her cousin, Becky, played the wedding march.

With a death grip, she gripped the bouquet as daddy offered his arm.

Attempting to smile, swallowing hard, she looked down the aisle at Dylan, and her heart slammed against her chest because she still looked at the crowd searching for Sam, and he wasn't there.

The crowd stood.

"Ready, darling?"

Breathing became hard and she struggled to catch her breath. Gasping, she managed to say, "Daddy, where's Sam? Have you seen him?"

"No, baby, not yet."

"I'm not a baby, and you said he'd be back." Her eyes swept the guests again. "Look, he's not here. How could he not be here? He knows how important this day is to me? I need him here."

"I'm sure he's around. Calm down." Daddy smiled gently down at her.

"I can't. I'm missing something, and I NEED to know where he is. It's important." The feeling was so important, it reminded her of the time she'd fallen on ice when she was young, of free falling and out of control just before slamming down on a hard surface to bruise her butt, and Sam had been the one to help her up while everyone else had laughed.

But then Sam always took care of her.

Daddy smiled gently down at her. "I'll find him for you later. Now shouldn't you be worrying about Dylan? You're marrying Dylan, sweetheart, not Sam."

"Right." She nodded as her brain went into hyper drive. 

Damn it where was Sam? Had someone been hurt? Why had he wrapped his gift in tie die? Why remind her of that night? She replayed him holding their picture searching for a clue.

The music played on, and they moved forward. Step by step.

"Smile, honey. You're supposed to look happy. This is your wedding day. The first day of the best days of your life."

She plastered on a smile, and the moment became surreal as daddy walked her down the aisle toward her future, toward the man she'd thought she loved.

But what if she didn't?

Damn where was Sam? How could he leave her hanging like this?

Her future husband smiled brightly at her, and she waited for the rush, wished for that wonderful flash of emotion that existed every time she looked at Sam, and by rights, she should feel the same or more emotion for the man she married.

But nope, negative, no rush, no sizzle, no special feelings and the fact Sam had left kept replaying in her head.

And he'd left in a hurry.

WHY?

Why had he stared at their picture then left her wedding?

Why had he wrapped his gift to them in tie die fabric?

Now all she could think of was the night she'd reached out and held his hand, and he'd almost kissed her.

Did that mean he cared about her?

Cared about her, cared about her?

Why she'd never gotten up the courage to kiss Sam? Why had she never forced him to kiss her? Now, she'd never know what he tasted like, and she'd always be left wondering. Why'd had she never forced his hand?

Never pushed?

Why had she never shoved him hard against a wall and taken what she wanted, their friendship be damned if that was what happened. At least she'd have KNOWN.

Now she'd never know what he was thinking.

No, she'd never know.

Ever.

Her stomach knotted, her head and heart ached as a moment of clarity assaulted her.

She couldn't do this. Not here and not now and maybe not ever. She loved Sam. Damn it, she always had.

Why was she doing this? She looked at Dylan. Still no spark, no rush. She couldn't do this.

It was like being on a carnival ride and wanting off, needing to puke, while everything spun faster. She needed to make it stop.

And she wanted Sam here and not in the crowd. She wanted to know if they had a chance, if he felt something too.

She wanted Sam standing at the altar, wanted him smiling waiting on her, while their music played and the congregation stood, honoring them. Her and Sam.

The music stopped as they'd, somehow, reached the altar, and she made eye contact with Dylan, while wishing Sam's sky blue ones stared back at her.

She had to stop this. 

NOW! 

But she already stood at the altar. It seemed too late. Wait, she loved this man, right? She's said yes and taken his ring. To back out now. Jesus the consequences. All the things she would have to undo. Breathing became harder and harder and her chest tightened.

What was wrong with her? How could she stand here wishing Sam stood at the altar waiting for her in his black suit and tie instead of Dylan in his blue suit and still marry Dylan?

She couldn't. It wouldn't be right to either man.

Not when she wanted Sam. Not Dylan.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" Granddaddy's booming voice broke through her racing thoughts.

"I do." Daddy reached for her hand, and she clung to his arm like a life line.

Granddaddy raised a gray eyebrow at her and stage whispered, "Let go, dear. Take Dylan's hand." He nodded. "Just like we practiced."

She searched Dylan's eyes one last time for the rush, for anything, but like flat soda, Dylan did nothing for her, and she couldn't go through with this. This marriage would never survive her wondering about Sam and the tie die. His ghost would be sleeping in her marriage bed.

Drowning in deep, choppy water, she gasped as the realization she needed to give Sam a chance to explain the tie die wrapped present crashed over her. She would fight for Sam. He would give her a chance this time, them a chance this time. She would make him.

She shook her head, violently. Releasing her daddy, she took a step back, then another and another. "No, Dylan, I'm sorry but I can't do this. Daddy, please, I can't. Granddaddy, I won't. Dylan, I'm sorry to hurt you at the last minute kind of thing, but I can't do this. I'm not marrying you."

"Jennifer?" Dylan frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Sweetheart, you're having a bit of a panic attack. Things like this happen." He spoke to her like she was a child refusing to eat her green beans. "Now I want you to look at me and everything will be alright. Here take my hand."

Tears threatened as she crushed her perfect bouquet of pink roses, against her chest and she shook her head again. "No. I'm sorry, truly sorry. I shouldn't have never let it get this far. I should have told you no when you asked me to marry you. I need to find Sam. Something's wrong with Sam."

"Jennie?" Her daddy questioned.

"Jennifer, what do you mean? Should have told me no. Sam? I don't understand. Are you feeling ill? It's the stress from all this wedding planning. I told you to hire a planner. Do you need a Valium? I'm sure my father has one."

"No, yes, I mean no. I'm not ill and NO, I don't need a Valium, but I can't marry you. It wouldn't be right. I don't love you enough. You're a wonderful man who'll make someone an excellent husband someday. Now, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I need to go find Sam."

"Would you please stop talking about Sam and you don't mean that, Jennifer. Take my hand. Step up and say your vows. I'll help you find Sam later. We'll go together."

"No and stop calling me Jennifer. I'm Jennie and you know it. And I don't want you to help me find Sam. I want to find Sam by myself. We're done. Breaking up. The wedding's off."

Gasps and awes sounded from the guests and she turned and shrugged and waved her bouquet. "I'm sorry everyone. Show's over. Feel free to take you gifts back and of course, stay for the food."

Mama flew to her side, assuring the audience. "Don't listen to a word she's saying. She'll be fine. Let's all give her a moment to calm down. There, there, dear, your nerves are talking. Maybe Dylan's right you need a Valium."

"For the last time I do not need a Valium. I need Sam."

"Dylan, you need Dylan. Take deep breaths. Do you need a paper bag?" While Mama whispered, "People are talking dear. Pull yourself together. The show must go on, kind of thing. Remember the ice sculpture's melting as we speak, so we need to get a move on. Now you can do this. Now let's do this."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I'm still not doing it, Mama. Now, I'm leaving to find Sam."

"But . . . but?"

Dylan's parents stood and joined the party and everyone talked at once.

"You refuse to take his hand. How dare you? You're embarrassing my son." Dylan's mother hissed at her. "You need to go on and marry him now. Oh, my God, people are recording this.

"Well I never." Dylan's father mopped his brow with a silk handkerchief.

"People! Please will everyone calm down. Jennie do you need a minute to calm down?" Granddaddy waved his hands up and down.

She scratched her arm on her bouquet as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No, I'm fine. I'm just not marrying him, and I've told him. Now, I'm going to find Sam."

"Have you lost your mind?" Mama paled. "He's old money. He's in a country club. He's . . ."

"Not going to be my husband. And maybe I have, but I want to know why Sam isn't here. If he approved of me marrying Dylan, he'd be here giving me his blessing. But he left my wedding, and I'm going to find him. Talk to him. I need to know. . ."

"Sam?" Dylan scoffed, standing beside her now. "Your friend from school Sam? Good lord, you're choosing him over me. For God's sake, he's a bartender."

She spun on her heel and shook her finger at him. "And a musician. He writes beautiful music and plays guitar at open mics. He has talent, lots of talent."

Dylan moved and leaned into her space, spitting the words. "Talent doesn't pay the bills. I'm a lawyer for God's sake. I can more than support you. You'll never have to work outside the house."

"I can support myself. I want to work. And don't remind me. I know you're a lawyer because you act like one. Remember, you insisted I sign a prenup. Well, I suggest you burn it since we won't be needing it anymore."

"Like he'd marry the likes of you without one," Dylan's mother interrupted.

"Mother, please stop with the social slurs. You promised to try. And if that's what your angry about, I'm sorry. I explained."

"I don't care about the prenup anymore."

Mama bristled and started using air finger quotes. "What do you mean the 'likes of you.' You're hardly 'Freaking Royalty' you know? And my daughter graduated from the same college as your son. Top of her class, too. Cords and honors, and if my daughter doesn't want to marry your son, I not only support her, I applaud her." Mama whitened, no doubt realizing what she'd just said but then she squeezed her shoulder and ordered, "Go find Sam. I'll handle this people."

It was one of the nicest things Mama had ever done and tears threatened.

Mama turned and the two women started screaming insults at each other, while Daddy said repeatedly, "Emma, now Emma. You need to calm down. Remember your blood pressure."

Turning to leave to find Sam, Dylan grabbed her arm and spun her back around. His face ugly, deadly. "You've been seeing Sam behind my back, haven't you?" Dylan's voice rose bitterly and he squeezed her arm. "You've been distant for months. You're been having an affair with Sam, haven't you?"

"NO! NEVER. I've never betrayed you. You don't understand." She jerked her arm away, and he released her but some of the flowers flew out of her bouquet and showered a few guests.

"I don't think any of us understand." Daddy shook his head solemnly .

"I don't believe you." The man she'd thought she'd once loved had murder in his eyes. She had never seen him this angry. "And you've talked about him too much the last few days. Sam's playing open mic, and Sam's moved back to this god forsaken town. That's it isn't it? You want to move back HERE?" He pointed at the ground.

"This is not about moving back here. I don't love you. I love Sam."

A collective gasp filled the air and Dylan exploded. "YOU LOVE SAM? I should have known you were doing him since you never want to have sex. Clearly you've been fucking him behind my back, haven't you? For how long?"

Her head wanted to explode as people gasped again and more than a few snickered probably because they knew Sam had 'friend zoned' her back in high school.

"How dare you? First you insult my hometown then you accuse me. And I thought I knew you? You think I cheated on you? I'm not a cheater." She waved the bouquet around and more flower's petals flew as she pointed it at him. "When I make a commitment, I keep it. Okay, except for this one. And I'm ending this before we both make a huge mistake. I'm glad I'm not marrying you since I don't know you at all."

"Well, I damn sure don't know you. I bet you've been sneaking back here to see him. When you didn't attend the Phillips party you were with him, admit it."

She shook her head and the bouquet, losing more flowers. "I was not. I was sick. Now stop making this about sex. You need to understand Sam and I are best friends. We've never even kissed. He 'friend zoned' me years ago."

"Sounds like you didn't like the 'friend zone.'" Now Dylan made finger quotes. "Look, men don't have women for best friends. It's not natural."

"It's natural for Sam."

Dylan moved with the speed of a snake and grabbed her by the arms and shook her, rattling her teeth. "Tell me the truth, NOW! How long have you been screwing around on me?"

Stronger than her, he shook her like a doll, and she fought him, pushed against him, hitting him in the face with the crushed flowers. "STOP! Let me go. You're hurting me."

Daddy and granddaddy rushed in and ripped Dylan from her, holding him back as he screamed, "And you're embarrassing me in front of all these people, in front of my friends, my associates throwing this little fit."

"Dylan, get control of yourself. Your boss is here." His mother hissed.

The man she had about to marry turned all business. "Right, of course. Let me go. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Violence radiated off Daddy as he chested Dylan. "Men don't shake women around here. Or bruise them. And I'm thinking I don't like seeing you lay your hands on my daughter, and I better never see it again or any signs of it if you get my meaning."

Granddaddy glared at Dylan too.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Jennifer. I don't know what came over me. It's probably all the allergy meds I'm on. This outdoor weather's killing me." He straightened his suit jacket and flicked off a piece of dust.

"Jennie." A large number of people corrected.

"Right. Jennie." He said her nickname like it tasted bad. "I'll forgive you if you get control of yourself and let's get this over with." He checked his watch. "We'll have to leave the reception early now to make the plane and stay on schedule."

"Stop, have you not heard a word I've said. I'm NOT MARRYING YOU, AND I'M TIRED OF YOUR SCHEDULES. And women and men can be friends and not have sex, didn't you know that?"

"Then that's your final answer?"

"Yes, and I want to add, I've never had sex with Sam."

Giggles from the guests.

"And if she doesn't want to marry you, I stand behind her decision." Daddy's tone deadly, it brooked no room for argument. "This is her future, her happily ever after, and she gets to choose who she spends it with." He glared at the crowd. "And ya'll feel free to talk about this amongst yourselves all you want because you're going to anyway."

More laughter quickly followed.

Mama glared at Daddy and he shrugged. "Well they will. Hell, they're recording it."

Granddaddy leaned in and growled, "And I don't think I'll be marrying you two anytime soon. If my grand baby doesn't want to marry you then she doesn't have too. Has anyone seen Sam? Anyone have his number? My Jennie wants a word with him. Now I always liked that boy. Good with his hands. He plays nice music."

"Can we STOP TALKING ABOUT SAM. THIS IS MY WEDDING."

"Not anymore." One of the guest quipped and more people laughed.

Dylan's face reddened. Pointing his finger, he shook it at her. "This entire shambles of a wedding is your fault. I told you we should have gotten married in the city. But no, you wanted a county wedding, out here in the sticks. With the damn magnolia's blooming." Dylan sneezed a couple of times.

"Personally, I love living in the sticks. Maybe I'll move home. What do you think about that? Would you live here, Dylan? Do you love me enough to move here?"

"I told you should have picked someone from your class, son. I told you, she's not a political man's wife. I warned you, she'd never do. Jesus, I'll be a laughing stock at the county club." Dylan's mother whined.

"Mother. You're not helping."

"Neither are you. Answer the question. Would you move here to make me happy? Would you give up the city for me?"

The man who professed he loved her swallowed hard and stared at his shoes, then lifted his head and glared at her. "No. I would not. My, I mean our lives are in the city. Now are you or you not marrying me today?"

Looking at him one last time, searching for any rush, she only found him distasteful. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I can't. And I'm sorry I ever thought marrying you a good idea."

He shut his eyes, then opened them and held out his hand, palm up. "Fine. Then return my engagement ring, Jennifer. Since you insist you can't marry me, the ring becomes a conditional gift, since you clearly do not intend to fulfill the condition of marriage between the two parties."

She jerked his rock off. "And there's the lawyer in you. Here's your ring back. And take it. All you care about is what people think. You don't love me. You love me as your arm candy and to host your parties. I'm supposed to look pretty, talk intelligently and do your bidding. I'm sorry but I don't know what I was thinking, this is over. And frankly, I think I just dodged a bullet."

"FINE!" Dylan screamed as he took the ring and stomped away, his family bringing up the rear, complaining all the way.

Turning, she stuffed her now crushed, mangled bouquet at Mama. "Here, renew your vows or something. The ice sculpture's melting and you might as well put it to good use, since you and Daddy's already paid for it. Thank you both, by the way. And I'm sorry, if I'm disappointing you both. but I just couldn't marry him ."

Mama grayed as her Daddy grinned. "You have never disappointed us. We just want you to be happy. And speaking of happy, Emma, how about you and I get remarried? Might as well get good use of this suit."

Her Mama shrugged then attempted to smile. "What the heck. I'm all dressed up. And I haven't seen you in a suit since the last time we got married. Plus there's plenty of food and liquor."

The crowd clapped and came to their feet, and she hugged them both. "Love to stay and watch but I've got to go find Sam."

"You do that, baby girl. I always thought you two would end up together."

"Markus!"

He winked at her mama, who then took his out held hand. "Well I did and you know it. Now, Pa, you think you could start from the top?"

Smiling, she turned on her heel and hurried down the aisle as people encouraged her, "Go get him, Jennie."

"That'a girl, Jennie."

Almost running, she came to a screeching stop. "What am I thinking? I don't have my car. Dylan drove this morning." She turned and yelled, "I need a car."

More laughter but Haley, a friend from school, hurried toward her.

"Here take mine. Come on I'll show you where it's parked."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver.

Haley threw her the keys. and they ran toward the parking lot toward a blue Chevy, as she climbed in Haley said, "Go and find him. We're all rooting for you."

She waved but her hands shook as she cranked the engine, her mind racing. Where would he go?

Okay, think like Sam.

And she put the car in gear and put her foot in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up beside Gus's diner, her heart pounded when she caught a glimpse of his dark hair through the window. Sweat poured off her hands, and she wiped them on a clean napkin in the cup holder. Her chest tightening, she watched him as he sat in 'their' booth, his shoulders slumped, his dark hair hanging in his eyes, as his hand swirled his coffee cup while his head hung down.

He looked sad and his body language gave her courage.

Putting the car in park, she shut off the engine, took a deep breath and threw the door open, slamming it behind her. All those years ago came flying back as she rushed toward the diner, only to freeze in her tracks, like a deer in the headlights, as he glanced up to do a double take, clear shock on his face as he stared at her, like he'd imagined her or seen a ghost.

Finding his surprised eyes, she experienced the sweet rush, the instant free fall of her stomach, the tingle of her skin, the being alive feeling only Sam gave her. She shrugged and held her hands palm up to him as she rushed and her tears hit, and she covered her mouth with her hand to hold back the sobs.

But the dam broke and the tears came, along with the shakes as she looked at him.

He fumbled and almost dropped his coffee cup. Recovering, he slammed the cup down and jumped up and ran out the door sweeping her into his strong arms and pressing her against his broad chest, hugging her tight. "Shh . . . don't cry, Jennie. Please don't cry. What happened? Don't tell me that bastard left you at the altar? I'll teach him some manners."

"No, you idiot." He smelled spicy, like home cooking, only yummier, as she pulled back to frame his scruffy face with her hands, her thumbs rubbing across his firm jaw and his soft scruff tickled. "Sam, listen, I left him. I gave him his ring back. I'm not marrying him."

"You did what?" His voice broke and he swallowed hard. "Why? But he's perfect for you. Smart, driven, has old money and is going places. I thought you loved him. You deserve that kind of life."

"No, I don't. Dylan fit my perfect picture of a husband I had in my mind. You know the Prince Charming one? But I figured out instead I have to know."

"Know what? You're not making any sense."

"No, this makes perfect sense." She pulled his head down and went up on her toes and found his lips, kissing him.

He hesitated in the beginning even pulled back, but she crushed herself against him and pulled him back down and his mouth opened, unleashing a hunger she'd never experienced in a man. Following his lead, she opened her mouth as their tongues battled and their teeth clashed, while her hands released his face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her stomach bottomed out, everything tingled, her toes curled and the rush, God, the sweet rush. She leaned back, her arms still wrapped around his neck when he pulled back, his eyes wild, both of them breathing hard. She grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about. You're like kissing lightening. You make me feel alive. I want to feel alive. Understand?"

"I am? No, I don't understand at all. But that's okay." He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes eating her up. "Wow, Jennie, you . . . you kissed me?"

"Yeah, I did and you taste like whiskey. It's early afternoon. When did you start drinking whiskey in the afternoon?"

His sky blue eyes crinkled, and lightning leapt between them as he took her hand and squeezed softly. "Today."

Her chest hurt. "Why?"

He hesitated, breaking eye contact. Ducking his head, he released her and took a step back.

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me, Sam. We've wasted a lot of time dancing around each other all these years. Tell me. Be honest for once."

"This will chance everything. You know that don't you. There'll be no going back if I tell you."

"Sam, I see fireworks when you kiss me. It's too late to turn back now. I never want to go back. Now tell me why you're drinking whiskey."

"Because you were getting married, damn it, and I couldn't keep thinking about giving you up."

She tipped his head up and looked deep in his eyes, and the rush overpowered her, and she relished the feeling.

"Is that why you left my wedding?"

His glaze intensified. "I couldn't watch you marry him. If I stayed I think I would have asked you to choose. I would have ruined your wedding."

"Well, no worries, that was my job. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Jennie, it's your wedding day. Telling you could have messed everything up. Your wedding, our friendship. I could have lost you completely."

"Never."

"You're wrong, what if I'd found you and you didn't want to hear I'm a damn fool who's waited too long to tell you I how much care about you? What if you didn't care that I am dying inside because you didn't want to marry me?"

"Sam."

"No, you chose him over me. You didn't even talk to me at your wedding shower."

"That's not true." He glared at her. "Okay it is. But I waved at you."

"Thanks for the bone. But how was I to know you wanted me to ruin your perfect wedding from a nod? All I could think was what happens to us if I ruin everything and you didn't want me to? What happens when you're married and I have nothing, not even your friendship?"

"But then you wrapped your present in tie die? Talk about a blinking neon sign. You remembered."

"A guy not likely to forget a tie die shirt with his name on it, worn by the women he's crushed on his entire life. You wouldn't believe how many times I've thought about you, dreamed of you in that sexy shirt. But how did you know? I didn't put my name on it."

Her heart flipped over in her chest and her chest hurt. "Who else would wrap my present in tie die? I was standing on the baloney. I watched you put your present on the table, then you looked at our picture, right before you left my wedding." She poked him in the chest with her index finger.

He looked down at his shoes then found her eyes and grinned that grin of his. "I told why I couldn't stay."

Oh, yeah, she embraced the flash of passion, of living life, of the rush at it arrived and bottomed out her stomach and eased the pain in her chest. She lay her hand on his beating heart. "Well, maybe, you should have told me years ago instead of running. Maybe, I've waited a lifetime to hear you say those words. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want you to be happy, and Dylan seemed to make you happy."

"But I don't love Dylan."

"You don't?"

"No, because I love you, Sam. Do you hear me? I love you. And not like a sister either."

His eyes wide, he looked very serious now and disbelieving. "You mean that?"

"Sam, I exploded my own perfect wedding. I left my groom at the altar while everyone recorded it with their phones. I embarrassed and upset a lot of people when I gave him back his ring right after refusing to say my vows, which by the way is probably already on YouTube." Now she was doing the air quote thing. "And then I had to borrow a car to chase after you. I'd say I seriously mean that. You're the one, Sam. Get it. Own it. Because you're never going to know what hit you. And I'm not going away."

He grinned and the butterflies made extra trips around her stomach, and she loved him for it.

"Hey, you still wanna get married? Not to him." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "To me, crap, now I'm the one not making any sense."

She nodded, her throat full as tears threatened again. "Only if you ask me."

"Do you want the down on one knee thing? I'm willing if you want me to."

A small sob escaped. "No, I've been there, done that. I want the 'you thing.' Give me your best shot."

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Jennie, my sweet Jennie, I've loved you my entire life. I watched you drag your stuffed animals down the stairs and play wedding for years." His hands tucked her frizzy hair behind her ears, smoothing her cheeks.

"Go on." Her tears kept coming.

"I'm an idiot who barely survived Jim Taylor breaking up our almost kiss all those years ago, and I convinced myself you only wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, the 'friend zone.' I hate the 'friend zone.'" She sobbed.

"It'd help me here if you'd stop crying."

"I can't. They're happy tears."

"They don't look happy to me."

"I'm happy. Go on."

"Today, I realized I couldn't watch you marry another man." He swallowed several times and his hands encircled her neck. "Damn it, I love you, Jennie, and I wanted to tell you, to tell everyone. I wanted to tell you during the wedding shower. I wanted to jerk you out of his arms. I needed to get it off my chest. I wanted you to marry me." He released her to poked himself in the chest. "Me, Jennie, I want you to marry me."

"YES! I thought you'd never ask." She smiled through her tears.

"Thank God." His hands framed her face, and slowly, warily he found her mouth. At his first touch, she found he was what she'd been missing from her life as her emotions punched hard.

Her heart sped up, her stomach dropped. Free falling, she rushed and from the way he kissed her, the way he plastered her against him, he rushed too.

Cars and trucks pulled into the parking lot. Gravel crunched and doors slammed but his kiss occupied her mind, and she didn't care who watched.

She'd found her Sam.

People poured out into the parking lot, and she tried to break off the kiss, but he kept kissing her as people hooted and hollered and clapped their hands.

She came up for air to find the growing crowd snapping pictures and taking video and rooting them on.

And Sam grinned at them. "Mine," he growled like a caveman and kissed her senseless in front of them again.

People clapped, yelled and came over to congratulate them both and her tears dried. Friends from school wished them well. She shook hands with people from the grocery store and the superstore. People she'd never met stopped by and wished them well. Her chest filled with a bubble of happiness as people patted them on the back, hugged them and whispered advice about couples taking time for each other, happy endings, and joked about babies coming soon as each them wished them well.

Finally, Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd waving. "We'll see ya'll later. Thanks." He opened the door to his older pickup truck and she climbed in. He closed her door behind her and she shivered.

Climbing in the truck, he noticed. "You're cold."

"Maybe a little."

"You're shivering. Here." He shrugged off his black jacket and placed it over her shoulders, engulfing her with his scent and his warmth.

"Better?" He cranked the truck. "We'll have heat in a few minutes."

She took his hand. "I've known all day something was missing."

"Did you figure it out?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, Sam. It's you in my life."

He looked out the windshield, his face grim. "Hey, I know this is crazy but you're in the dress, I'm in this stupid suit, so do you wanna get married?"

"Today? Now?"

"Yeah." His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"But the dress? It's . . ."

"It's perfect. You're a knockout in it." He grinned and she almost melted as he tilted his head. "I can't wait to take it off you." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"Wait, we can't get married. We don't have rings."

His knuckles traced her cheek to her lips and she sighed.

"Babe, we'll buy them tomorrow, along with the license. I only need you, Jennie. I only need to know that you choose me." He rubbed his fingertips across her lips.

"Awe, Sam. You know I do." She laced her fingers with his other hand and like that one time in the diner, their hands fit perfectly.

"Then the rest will come." He winked at her and her girl parts woke up. "So you wanna get married?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded.

Her Sam grinned then released her hand to lay on the horn. Rolling down the window, he waved his hands. "We're getting married. Ya'll, come on!"

More hooting and hollering from the crowd, and he turned and looked into her eyes and her world stabilized. And, oh, yeah, she knew their lives would have its ups and downs but life would be a good ride, the very best.

Now she just needed to finish getting through today. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later, after she and Sam had shocked both their parents, and probably most of their families and the town, they stood together under the pink magnolia trees, while her granddaddy said the words over them in the company of what seemed half the town.

Granddaddy stumbled over the no ring thing but recovered.

Word, video and texts had spread the news that she'd chunked the lawyer, leaving him at the altar, and Sam and her were finally together. Facebook and Instagram blew up and #Jam appeared on Twitter with the account picture of Sam kissing her in Gus's parking lot. The site had a links to countless YouTube videos, and they were currently trending.

Who the hell did that on their wedding?

Oh yeah, her and Sam.

And she couldn't help but smile. Her small wedding had grown into a hometown media event. Her perfect small wedding had become a free for all.

Which made their wedding perfect for them, and she loved it and her Sam.

Thank God, she hadn't married Dylan.

When the time came for their first dance, her daddy proudly introduced them.

Sam stood, his tie still pulled loose, and she placed her hand in his.

He led her to the dance floor, and he proceeded to sing Thomas Rhett's Happy Man song in her ear as they danced, and he pressed his arousal into her core.

Every last word he sang from his heart, but she found this part the sweetest.

"And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia  
Or drive a sports car up the coast of California  
Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby, I could die a happy man  
Baby, I could die a happy man  
Oh, I could die a happy man  
You know I could girl  
I could die, I could die a happy man."

Then Sam kissed her on the dance floor, and she kissed him back and everyone clapped and yelled.

Breaking apart, she grinned. "Talk about the perfect rush. Did you feel that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling it. Can we leave now? I'm dying to get you out of your dress. You're killing me, you know?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's sneak out. You go first."

He kissed the back of her hand and murmured, "See you in two by the fountain."

"Done deal." And yes, she checked him out as he walked away.

Standing there, she looked around, taking it all in.

Everything finally perfect.

Nothing missing.

No itch that needed scratched.

The very air charged with the magic of the moment.

Every piece of the puzzle finally snapping into place.

The guests laughed, danced, ate and drank. Children ran outside the tent in bare feet, chasing fireflies and each other. Daddy, his shirt sleeves rolled up now, and Mama, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, swayed slowly to the music. Sam's smiling parents nodded and waved from a table as they ate cake and sat close. The liquor flowed and she knew soon Uncle John would start telling stories about his good old days. Aunt Kate would be singing a little off key pretty soon. And who knew which one would be mad at the other one tomorrow for a slight, a rumor or an outright lie. But all and all, most people would consider her wedding a hoot, a success.

Dinner with a show.

She smiled knowing that this was small town life or big city life.

Drama and love, they were the fabric of life. Family, friends, and the future all rolled into an event, a wedding. Today, Sam's and her wedding, while tomorrow belonged to someone else's story.

Slipping out of the tent, she hurried to find him standing forlorn by the fountain. His face lit up when she rushed to hug him.

"Hey, why the long face?"

He pulled her tight. "It's nothing."

"Come on. We're married now. Talk to me." She pulled away enough to look at this face in the low light.

"I'm better at not talking to you. Maybe we should have dated? Forget I said that."

She pushed away from him her stomach bottoming out and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you getting cold feet? Do you not want to be married to me?"

"Yes." He stabbed his fingers through his hair and paced. "I mean no. Hell no. I'm in, all in, but today's been kind of surreal and . . ."

"And what? Finish it."

"I stood here wondering if I was whiskey drunk, if tomorrow I'd wake up alone and this," he waved his fingers pointing at each of them, "us, we'd be gone. I'd get up tomorrow and write another sad song, go to work and watch people get stoned and listen to their problems." He swallowed hard. "And I'd wake up to find you married to someone else. And all I'd have is this dream."

Sam looked at his shoes and stuck his hands in his pockets.

She hugged him to her, and he barely managed to get his hands of his pockets before she almost bowled him over. "I love you, Sam. And husband you're not whiskey drunk, though I've noted you have a flask in your jacket's pocket. But it's still pretty full. And I want you to know my wedding was perfect because I married the right man today. And this is not a dream."

"I love you too, Jennie. Well come on wife, let's go home because if this is a dream I don't intend to wake up."

Perfectly his jacket hung on her bare shoulders, her shoes dangling from her fingers by the straps, while his hand intertwined with hers. Heading toward the parking lot the crickets and tree frogs serenaded them, as they walked she broke the silence between them. "So, I hear you have an apartment?"

He slowed and hesitated. "Yeah, it's small, and I'm a guy, one who never dreamed you might visit me, let alone stay the night so maybe you should brace yourself."

"Okay, so noted. Please, tell me you at least own a bed."

He grinned. "Yeah, a queen sized and not much else, except a few guitars."

And, oh yes, she greeted that sweet rush as she smiled up at him. "Well are you planning to sleep with me tonight? If so you might brace yourself. I've waited a long time for you."

No answer and he jerked her to a stop and pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her hair.

She pushed him back. "Sam, are you blushing?"

"Jennie, the things you say sometimes."

"You'll get used to it." She sprayed her hands on his broad chest and gave a slight push. "Answer the question. You sleeping with me?"

"Jen, the truth is, I'm not planning on doing much sleeping."

He smiled wickedly and she wanted to melt in a puddle beside him, barely staying upright as she grinned. "Then that's all we need today, right?"

"Damn right. I love you, Jennie. Come home with me."

"Love you too, Sam. Let's move this along. Race you to the truck." She spun out of his arms and ran, giggling as he recovered and gave chase laughing.

She beat him but he caught her at the truck and caged her with his body.

"You cheated. I wasn't ready."

"Then you better get ready." And she laughed because she'd won all the way around. Then she didn't have the air to laugh but she loved the rush of his kiss.

He pulled back and laughed. "I'll work on that. Guess I'll get started right now." His mouth moved to the nape of her neck while his hands smoothed her bare back.

And her heart beat rushed like never before. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's go home, Sam."

"Home, huh?" He cocked at eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, home's where ever you and I are from now on. That's the way this work for me."

His sky blue eyes sparkled and he nodded. "I like the way you think." He took her hand, planting a kiss in her palm, his eyes blazing into hers. "Yeah, Jennie, let's go home."

And yes, she experienced the rush, the tingle of her skin, the drop of her stomach as her pulse raced and she giggled as hell, yeah, she welcomed the butterflies in her belly, and knew she always would with her Sam.

The End or Rather the Beginning.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Love to hear your thoughts on this short story. Hope I made you smile. And as always thanks for the read. And P.S. I like kudos.


End file.
